Complex
by Pandacchi
Summary: Cairan bening itu hampir meleleh keluar, sekuat apapun aku menahannya. “Mengenai masalahmu tadi… kurasa aku bisa membantu.” Aku mendengus perlahan, “Jangan bercanda. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal.”


**Warning:** AU, bikin ngantuk, nggak menarik. Don't like don't read it…

**Words:** 1144

**Charas:** Sakura Haruno (17), Akasuna Sasori (20)

**Summary:** Cairan bening itu hampir meleleh keluar, sekuat apapun aku menahannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku meninggalkan rumah menuju ke tengah kebisingan musik hardcore, gelimpangan dosa, dan lautan manusia hina, termasuk diriku sendiri. "Mengenai masalahmu tadi… kurasa aku bisa membantu." Aku mendengus perlahan, "Jangan bercanda. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal."

_**

* * *

Someone's POV**_

"Ibu… Besok upacara kelulusanku, jam 9 di sekolah." Aku menemui ibu yang berada di dapur, baru saja selesai memasak untuk dijual keesokan harinya. Ibuku seorang _single-parent_, tentu saja aku dan kakak harus bekerja part-time untuk sedikit meringankan beban ibu.

"Apa? Besok ibu harus bekerja! Untuk apa kau sekolah? Lebih baik kau berhenti sekolah dan membantu ibu bekerja!"

"Tapi aku juga ingin sekolah!"

"Biarkan saja kakakmu yang berpendidikan tinggi, kau tak memerlukannya. Hanya menambah beban saja!" Kini aku tahu apa alasanku untuk meninggalkan rumah. Cairan bening itu hampir meleleh keluar, sekuat apapun aku menahannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku meninggalkan rumah.

**-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Complex © Yamashita Kumiko **

**-**

Plang besar dengan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni berdiri kokoh, membelah kelamnya langit yang terhampar luas. Bisingnya tempat itu terdengar sampai luar, wewangian alkohol bertebaran menusuk indra penciuman. Kesusahan mencari tempat parkir tak menghalangi niatan para lelaki yang haus belaian untuk mendatangi tempat penuh kemaksiatan ini.

Sinar remang-remang namun menyilaukan seakan hendak menutupi pekatnya dosa yang tersirat. Para wanita dengan pakaian pengundang birahi terus menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya diatas dinginnya keramik ruangan. Kini, disinilah aku. Duduk di tengah kebisingan musik _hardcore_, gelimpangan dosa, dan lautan manusia hina, termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Blue Lagoon satu." Sang bartender mengangguk, lalu kedua tangannya kembali sibuk memainkan botol-botol tanpa takut tergelincir sedikit pun. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, segelas cairan berwarna biru cerah telah mengisi gelasku yang tadinya kosong, siap untuk segera meluncur menuju lambungku.

"Hari ini masalahmu apa?" Sang bartender tadi menatapku datar, seolah sudah mengerti maksudku yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengunjungi tempat miliknya ini. Mungkin dia sudah melihat banyak orang sepertiku, bahkan yang lebih parah. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah melihat berbagai tipe orang, pasti dia juga sudah tahu aku termasuk tipe yang mana.

"Ah… Kau sudah menghafal wajahku rupanya." Aku tertawa lirih, tak ada gunanya karena sekalipun aku terbahak, tak akan ada yang mendengarku akibat indra pendengaran para manusia disini yang sudah tertumpuk oleh musik-musik _hardcore_ yang diputar sepanjang malam.

"_Yeah, bubblegum hair is extremely rare_…" Sang bartender itu tersenyum seraya menuangkan segelas minuman lain yang aku tak tahu apa namanya. Mau tak mau aku juga tersenyum, walaupun kurasa tak ada gunanya tersenyum pada orang yang tidak kukenal.

Tapi kurasa bartender ini hanya berumur sedikit lebih tua dariku, berpatok dari wajah dan gayanya berpakaian yang terlihat masih muda. Kemungkinan besar, ia pekerja part-time di tempat ini. Helaian rambutnya yang terbalur kemerahan, sedikit berkilau jika membiaskan sinar dari lampu di atasnya. Iris kecoklatannya memantul jernih saat aku menatapnya.

"Sedikit masalah tentang sekolah, dan_" Aku meneguk sedikit cairan yang masih utuh di gelasku, "_aku kabur dari rumah." Sang bartender tadi terlihat sedikit terkejut, entah apa sebabnya.

"Kau… masih sekolah, eh?" Aku mengangguk perlahan seraya menaikkan sebelah alis. Memang aku terlihat sebegitu tuanya? "Gaya bicara dan gayamu seperti orang dewasa."

"Oh ya?" Kali ini aku yang terheran. Sang bartender tadi mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Aku menyeruput lagi minumanku, rasa hangat kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kedinginan yang melatari setiap sudut rumahku.

"Mengenai masalahmu tadi… kurasa aku bisa membantu." Aku menatap bartender itu heran, apa mungkin pendengaranku ini bermasalah? Mana mungkin ia mau membantu seorang perempuan yang bahkan ia tak kenal? "Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen, jadi tidak masalah kalau ada teman yang menginap." lanjutnya sambil menenggak cairan merah di gelas yang sejak tadi tak disentuhnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Aku mendengus perlahan, kutatap matanya dengan sorot curiga. "Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal." Garis datar di wajahnya sedikit terurai, melengkung tanpa ekspresi khusus yang tersirat.

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori." Ia mengelap tangan kanannya yang sedikit basah akibat cairan-cairan yang seharusnya belum pantas melewati kerongkonganku, lalu mengulurkannya padaku. Aku mengembangkan senyuman di wajahku yang sudah lama tak terukir, sejak wanita yang telah melahirkanku meninggalkan dunia ini.

"… Haruno Sakura."

**-**

**First Part: New Family**

**-**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam kakiku terdiam di atas aspal dingin, sesekali mengetuknya perlahan, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Kedua tangan menyilang, sepasang mata terpejam. Menanti datangnya uluran tangan darinya, tak sabar melihat secercah awal kedatangan lembaran kehidupan baru.

Seberapa lama sih waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk meminta izin pulang cepat pada sang pimpinan? Sambil terus berpikir, aku melihat keadaan sekeliling. Letak bar ini memang cukup jauh dari rumah, tapi kemungkinan mereka akan menemukanku juga masih tetap ada. Jadi aku terus menundukkan kepala, berharap warna rambutku dapat sedikit terbias kelamnya langit malam ini.

"Maaf, kau jadi menunggu lama." Tiba-tiba, ia muncul dari arah belakang sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku mengangguk perlahan, tangan kueratkan pada tas berukuran standar yang sejak meninggalkan rumah terus kubawa kemana-mana.

"Jadi…?" Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, namun ia tak menggubris dan menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju tempat parkiran.

Akhirnya, ia berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah mobil klasik berukuran kecil dengan baluran pekatnya hitam. Tak kusangka, seorang pekerja part-time mampu membeli mobil yang tak bisa dibilang murah seperti ini.

Ia melangkah menjauh dan perlahan membuka pintu depan, di kursi sebelah pengemudi. "Silakan, mademoiselle." Aku mendekat ke arahnya, lalu meninju pelan bahunya. Tawa tertahan mengalir darinya, membuatku mengangkat bahu lalu memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku lebih memilih diam atau mengingat jalan yang kami lalui, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata ia tak sebaik penampilan luarnya. Aku menatap layar handphone, tak ada apapun yang dapat tertangkap oleh retina mataku kecuali satu warna monoton, hitam. Sengaja kumatikan, walaupun tak mungkin ada seorangpun yang ingat kalau aku pernah ada.

"Kau siap untuk berpisah dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu?" Ia bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari bentangan jalan raya di hadapan kami.

"Aku tidak punya teman." Ia terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat itu. "Kalau teman biasa ada, tapi… tak ada yang spesial." lanjutku, lalu aku kembali menengadah, memandangi keindahan cahaya rembulan dilatari oleh kelamnya langit malam.

"OK, jadi… Siapkan dirimu. Apartemenku ada di kota sebelah." Ia menambah kecepatan, seolah berpacu dengan sang waktu. Aku mengencangkan ikatan _seat belt_, lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Fine_." Okay, jadi sekarang aku akan memulai lembaran hidup yang baru. Dengan keluarga yang baru, dan mungkin juga aku akan dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bahagia itu. Senyuman kecil sedikit terulas di bibir pucatku.

xxx

Satu ruangan dengan sinar lampu berlebih, di atas kedua pintunya yang tengah terbuka lebar terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan "Lobby". Aku memasukinya, beberapa orang dengan berbagai gaun sutra ataupun jas beludru terlihat sedang membaca koran atau berbincang satu sama lain. Beberapa sofa terletak di pinggir ruangan, terdominasi dengan warna merah yang elegan.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di atas salah satu sofa itu sembari menunggunya yang masih menempatkan mobilnya. Apa tempat ini yang ia bilang apartemen? Ini jelas lebih daripada sekedar apartemen, _what a luxurious place to live_.

"Ayo, naik." Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah terjulur ke depan wajahku yang tertunduk ke bawah. Lalu ia mengangkat tasku, dengan hanya satu ayunan saja tas hitam berukuran standar itu berada di atas pundaknya.

"…" Tanpa menjawab, aku hanya meraih uluran tangannya. Lalu kami melangkah perlahan menuju lift, kedua tangan tetap terikat satu sama lain. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa wajahku kini merona kemerahan.

**TuBerCulosis **

**

* * *

OMAKE**

"…" Tanpa menjawab, aku hanya meraih uluran tangannya. Lalu kami melangkah perlahan menuju lift, kedua tangan tetap terikat satu sama lain. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa tanganku DIBORGOL olehnya.

* * *

**Eh, sebelum pada terbuai di mimpi panjang anda, saya mau ngomong dulu T_T**

**Err, spontaneous idea! O.o  
Yang jelas waktu bikin ini tuh saya lagi terobsesi banget sama Blue Lagoon xD  
Dan… Maaf nggak ngabarin kalo publish fic baru, hape saya lagi rusak! Abal! –ngedepak hape dengan nista-**

**Jadi, ada yang bisa nebak pekerjaan Sasori? –sok misterius-**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
